


The Plan

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Pining, References to Prostitution, Rentboys, Scheming, Sex, Smut and Fluff, eventual Robron, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Robron are broken up and Robert wants him back, but being Robert Sugden he can't do things the easy way so he gets the help from a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

He never said it was a good plan. But he was desperate and he knew Aaron. The time they went away together and the man at the bar was flirting with him and made Aaron so jealous and so possessive that he dragged Robert back to their room and fucked him into oblivion was enough proof that the plan would at least get his attention, and if that failed then at least Robert would be getting laid; and despite their history and his disdain for the man- Robert had to admit, Connor was a great lay.

He'd made the call after trying to get Aaron's attention for the umpteenth time. He sat on his sofa and stared at the phone before standing up and grabbing it. He answered quickly and Robert smirked,  
"Didn't think I'd hear from you again."  
"Yeah well we all make poor choices don't we? This is just one of mine."  
"Well that's charming."  
Robert sighed,  
"I have a proposition for you. Can you come here?"  
The line was quiet and Robert checked to see if he was still there,  
"Connor?"  
"Same place?"  
"No. I have a new address. I'll text it."  
"Alright...see you soon."  
Robert hung up the phone and rubbed his face before grabbing his glass of whiskey and downing it.

Connor walked around the room; examining everything,  
"This is a bit of a downgrade."  
Robert frowned,  
"Thanks."  
Connor smirked,  
"In the nicest way of course...but it's not exactly the mansion is it?"  
Robert sighed and leant against the wall,  
"Yeah well...things change."  
Connor smirked again,  
"Daddy in law figure it all out did he?"  
Robert pushed himself from the wall and picked up the bottle of whiskey,  
"Want one?"  
Connor turned around and put the CD he was examining down,  
"Trying to get me drunk?"  
Robert poured a glass and shrugged; handing Connor the glass and watching him as he drank,  
"So..."  
Connor looked around,  
"You called me here...I'm guessing it wasn't to sample your liquor."  
Robert put his glass down and cleared his throat,  
"No, no I want you."  
Connors eyebrows shot up,  
"Oh yeah? Thought you were done with me?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Actually...it's someone else I want but he's not exactly in my fan club right now."  
"And you want me to..."  
"I wanna fuck you. I wanna take you out in public and have people know that I've been fucking you. I want him to know that I've been fucking you. I want you to play it up, be touchy feely. Like I'm the best you've ever had- which shouldn't be hard let's be honest."  
Connor scoffed,  
"Yeah alright mate."  
Robert wet his lips,  
"I want him to know. I want him burning with jealousy. And then...I want him back."  
Connor nodded slowly and put the glass down,  
"So you want me to act like the loving boyfriend?"  
Robert nodded,  
"In a roundabout way."  
Connor chewed his lip,  
"What's in it for me? Other than your...ever so pleasant company of course?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"Knew it wouldn't take long until money came into it."  
Connor grinned,  
"You and I are very alike."  
Robert glanced at him then picked up his glass again,  
"Three grand."  
"Five."  
"No chance. Three grand. A place to stay...and me."  
Connor looked him up and down,  
"You?"  
Robert stood straight and put the glass back down. He walked over ran a finger down Connors front; unzipping the man’s jacket as he did.  
"You'll have me. Whenever you want. Wherever you want. How...ever you want. I mean...it's all you've ever really wanted isn't it? To have me again."  
Connor smirked as he looked up and met his eye,  
"Thought there was no second chances with you?"  
Robert leant in close,  
"Do we have a deal?"  
Connor blinked and leant in slightly; their lips almost touching.  
"Well?"  
"Should you really be screwing me when you want this other lad back?"  
Connor smiled and Robert stepped back; he held his hand out,  
"We have a deal?"  
Connor looked at his hand and then arched an eyebrow,  
"That how you make deals now is it?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"How else would I make deals?"  
Connor stepped forward and knocked Roberts hand out of the way,  
"Don't you remember? How we used to make them?"  
He leant in to his ear,  
"Andy?"  
Robert grabbed his shirt,  
"Don't call me that. Don't you dare bring it up again. You hear me?"  
Connor lifted his hands,  
"Sorry."  
He held his hand out,  
"Deal then?"  
Robert let go of his shirt and nodded. Taking his hand and shaking it,  
"Deal."

Connor was good; Robert had to hand it to him. He picked it up straight away- when to make a show and when to back off. They spent time together when they could; Connor following him around like a dutiful boyfriend. Always a few steps behind him and ready with a kiss or a touch. Robert was impressed. They'd been in the pub that evening, Robert had caught Aaron's eye a few times and it would seem Connor did too with the way his hand would slide up Roberts thigh before his lips found the sweet spot on his collar that made Roberts eyes flutter shut and his jeans grown tighter. Getting caught in the toilets was Connors idea; he'd whispered to Robert to follow him and then pushed him against the wall; his hands alternating between cupping his arse and then moving up to cup his face and play with the soft hair at the nape of his neck as he kissed him. It didn't take long for him to walk in and the look on Aaron's face gave Robert a kind of hope he hadn't had in a while. When they got back to Roberts flat Connor had sat on the sofa and held his hands up,  
"Not bad eh?"  
Robert undid his jacket and hung it up,  
"Gotta give it to you...it was a good idea."  
Connor watched him for a moment then stood up,  
"You know what?"  
Robert was busy pouring two drinks,  
"What's that?"  
Connor walked up behind him and ran a hand down his back,  
"You promised me something."  
Robert arched an eyebrow as he screwed the whiskey bottle shut,  
"I did huh?"  
Connor pressed a small kiss to the back of Roberts neck,  
"Yeah."  
He kissed the spot behind Roberts ear that made him go weak. He turned his head and met Connors lips; holding his head and kissing him. He turned fully and deepened it; his fingers working Connors shirt open then pushing it off. He walked the man back toward the sofa,  
"I've been thinking about this. Every time you've kissed me I've been thinking about having you inside again."  
Robert smirked,  
"Yeah? Prove it."  
He pushed Connor down to sit on the sofa and stood before him. He unbuckled his belt and smiled down at him,  
"Go on then."  
Connor smiled up at him and worked his trousers open; pushing them down Roberts thighs and immediately started mouthing him through his boxers. Robert smirked and pushed a hand through Connors hair. Connor moved closer and started unbuttoning Roberts shirt; pushing it open and then kissing the man’s stomach as he pushed his boxers down his thighs.  
"Anyone ever tell you that you have a beautiful cock?"  
Robert smirked and kicked away his shoes before removing his trousers and boxers,  
"You have."  
Connor licked his lips and stroked Robert slowly as his other hand held the man’s waist,  
"You do. Always did...that's why you made the big bucks eh?"  
Robert grabbed his wrist,  
"I told you not to...oh..."  
He was cut off as Connor licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. Robert leant forward as Connor worked him to full hardness,  
"Stop...stop."  
Connor pulled away and looked up,  
"Problem?"  
Robert gripped himself and stepped back,  
"Bedroom...I'm gonna fuck you."  
Connor stood up and kissed him,  
"Knew you couldn't resist it for long."  
He headed into the bedroom as Robert pulled his socks off then grabbed the glass of whiskey and downed it. He grabbed the bottle and followed Connor from the room.

Aaron paced his room; his fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to calm down. He'd ignored it the first few times he'd seen the man around Robert but seeing them together. Seeing them kiss and touch made him feel sick. He couldn't bare it, his head felt hot and he suddenly felt too enclosed. He needed out of his room. He needed to stop thinking about Robert and that man. The images of them were burning his eyes and he couldn't hack it anymore. He grabbed his jacket and headed out; ignoring his mum’s call of his name and slamming the door behind him.

Robert looked at the man in the bed and felt a wave of disgust wash over him. He got up and grabbed a pair of joggers; pulling them on he headed into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. He rubbed his face and looked around. Despite having someone in the flat with him it felt empty, and cold. He wanted the warmth that Aaron brought. He wanted him there. He walked into the living room and grabbed a t-shirt from his laundry basket then picked up his jacket and pulled it on. He pulled some trainers on and headed out into the cool night. He walked around until his phone vibrated in his pocket,  
"Yeah?"  
"You just leave me here?"  
"I needed some air."  
"Come back to bed."  
Robert rubbed his face and sat down,  
"I just need some time alone. Go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."  
He hung up and shoved the phone in his pocket before putting his head in his hands and letting out a long breath.

Robert caught Aaron's eye and looked away; turning back to Connor with a smile. He leant into the man’s ear,  
"Touch me. While he's looking."  
Connor lifted his hand and tucked Roberts hair behind his ear then placed his hand against his cheek and stroked the skin behind his ear. He looked him in the eye and leant in to kiss him gently before looking over his shoulder at Aaron who was staring into his beer. He leant into Roberts ear,  
"I think it's working."  
Robert glanced around and saw Aaron look up. He turned his head and dragged Connors lip down with his thumb before kissing him. When he glanced around again Aaron was gone. He pulled away from Connor and grabbed his glass. He drained his drink and stood up,  
"Drink up. We're leaving."  
Connor drained his beer and stood up; following Robert out of the pub and back toward the flat.

He pushed Connors head down as he fucked into him. Connor moaned; gripping the bed sheets as Robert pounded into him; his hand tangled tightly in his hair,  
"Fucking..."  
Robert groaned and pulled Connor up so he was flush against his chest; gripping his hips with one hand as the other held his chin and turned his head to kiss him. Connor had one hand in Roberts hair and the other on his own rock hard cock. Robert was groaning freely into his mouth as he came closer to orgasm.  
"Ah...."  
Connor pulled away and pushed Robert back; he rolled onto his back and spread his legs. He pulled Robert down and kissed him again as Robert pulled his legs around his waist and pushed back into him. With one arm wrapped around Robert neck, Connor reached his hand down the man’s back as he thrust into him and gripped his arse before slipping a finger into his crack and pressed into him. Robert groaned and pushed back on Connors finger until it was fully inside him,  
"Oh...fuck."  
Connor smiled and pulled his legs up higher; continuing his fingering and adding another as Robert pounded into him until the man stilled as his eyes rolled back and he came with a shout of another man’s name. Connor didn't mind; his own orgasm clouding his mind as he came between the two of them. He pulled his fingers free and dropped his legs as Robert pulled out and rolled onto his back.  
"Oh my god."  
Connor looked over at the man and smiled.  
"You alright?"  
Robert looked at him and leant over to press a kiss to his lips,  
"I'm fine. You?"  
Connor folded his arm under his head and stared at the ceiling as Robert busied himself with getting the condom off. Connor looked at him for a moment,  
"Why do you love him?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Jealous it's not you?"  
Connor scoffed,  
"No...no believe me. You're not my dream date."  
Robert smiled and propped himself up on his elbows,  
"I don't know."  
Connor rolled onto his side and propped himself up,  
"Yeah you do. Why him. Cos from what I've seen he's a sulky-"  
"Careful."  
Connor grinned,  
"So go on."  
Robert sighed,  
"He's..."  
Robert shook his head,  
"I don't know."  
Connor moved closer and ran his fingers over Roberts stomach,  
"Does he make you feel good?"  
Robert laughed,  
"Good?"  
Connor leant down and kissed his chest as Robert dropped down flat,  
"Sure you're not jealous?"  
Connor looked up,  
"Stop changing the subject."  
Robert looked at him,  
"He makes me a better person. Makes me want to be anyway."  
Connor folded his arm on Roberts stomach and rested his head. Robert pushed his hand through Connors hair and folded his other arm under his own head,  
"He's different...he doesn't care about money or status...he just...when I'm with him I don't care either you know? I just want him."  
He rubbed his face and pushed Connor away to climb from the bed,  
"I love him."  
He grabbed his underwear and pulled them on. He looked at Connor,  
"I'm sorry."  
Connor sat up and smirked,  
"I'm not upset that you love someone else."  
He looked down and then climbed from the bed,  
"I'll get him back for you."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Yeah...thanks."  
Connor pulled his underwear on,  
"What are friends for eh?"  
Robert smirked,  
"We friends are we?"  
Connor shrugged and walked over,  
"Figured...you go through what we did together you end up friends. At least in some way."  
Robert nodded then looked at him,  
"I don't love you."  
"Ouch."  
Robert laughed,  
"Sorry."  
Connor shrugged,  
"Don't love you either. You know that right? I mean you're a good lay and I do enjoy your bank account...but I don't love you. This ain't some...tragic love story where you realise that you're in love with me the whole time and it ain't gonna be me regretting taking the job because all I want is you."  
Robert smiled gently and looked away,  
"Yeah...”  
He rubbed his face,  
"It's late."  
Connor held his hands up,  
"Say no more. Back to the sofa I go."  
Robert watched him walk to the door,  
"You can stay here...if you want."  
Connor looked at him then at the bed,  
"Nah...You’re alright."  
He left Robert in the bedroom and headed back to the living room.

Aaron was staring into space; he hadn't slept the night before. The images of Robert and that man playing behind his eyes. He hated how much it was bothering him. He wished he could just turn it off; pretend he didn't care. But instead it burned inside him, he'd never felt jealous like that when Robert was with Chrissie but that was done. Dusted. This man was new. Robert had given up on him and found someone else. He rubbed his face and picked up a pen. He should've just given in when Robert was coming around all the time; he should've swallowed his pride and just said yes. He wanted to turn back time and have him again. The frustration built in his chest and he threw the pen across the room as the door opened,  
"Whoa...bad time?"  
Aaron looked up and came face to face with him. The other man. Aaron sat up straight,  
"Can I help you?"  
Connor walked in and closed the door,  
"Can we talk?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Why?"  
Connor smirked and walked over,  
"Can I sit?"  
"Sure."  
Connor sat down and looked around,  
"This your place?"  
Aaron was frowning and Connor nodded slowly,  
"Okay."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
"So what do you want?"  
Connor looked at him,  
"I'm guessing you know who I am."  
Aaron shifted in his seat,  
"Yeah you're Roberts boyfriend."  
Connor looked him up and down,  
"He doesn't love me."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Hate to break it to you but Robert doesn't love anyone."  
Connor smirked,  
"Bit harsh."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"No you're right. He loves himself."  
"And you."  
Aaron scoffed again and Connor leant forward,  
"He loves you. He loves the hell out of you. It's annoying actually."  
Aaron shifted uncomfortably and Connor sat back,  
"You love him too I can see it. I'm not blind. So just...man up. Tell him. Trust me he'll drop me fast as if he knows you want him."  
He watched Aaron,  
"And you do...don't you? If you're anything like him then you're driving everyone mad with how much you do."  
Aaron met his eye and swallowed,  
"Told you this has he?"  
Connor shrugged,  
"Hard to miss when he's shouting your name in bed. When he looks at me with regret after we have sex...when he looks at you like...yeah in a roundabout kind of way he's told me."  
Aaron looked away and nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Connor watched him,  
"He told me you know. About you two."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"He did?"  
Connor shrugged,  
"Most of it. Pretty sure he's making half of it up but...it all ends the same. He loves you...he doesn't love me. He doesn't love his ex-wife he doesn't love anyone but you. So do something about it yeah?"  
Aaron chewed his lip and looked away as Connor stood up,  
"Just...Think about it yeah? Cos I'm not a mug."  
He pushed the chair back in and left the porta-cabin.

"Where the hell have you been?"  
"Miss me did you?"  
"Connor."  
Connor smirked,  
"I've been helping you out. Best get yourself to the pub. I'm pretty sure you'll be wanted there tonight."  
Robert frowned,  
"What have you done?"  
"You a favour."  
He walked past Robert into the living room and turned on the TV. Robert rubbed his face and grabbed his jacket before leaving the flat.

He walked into the pub and glanced around before heading to the bar.  
"Can I get a pint please?"  
"Rob?"  
Robert turned around and saw Aaron; he stood straight and cleared his throat,  
"Uh...h-hi."  
Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets and gestured with his head toward the back room,  
"Can we have a chat?"  
Robert glanced at Diane, who lifted his pint up,  
"I'll keep it here for you pet."  
Robert gave a small smile and followed Aaron into the back room. He took a deep breath as Aaron turned around,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Send him did you?"  
Robert stopped and frowned,  
"What are you on about?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Connor? Send him to see me? To what? Show off?"  
Horror filled Roberts body,  
"When did he see you? I had...I didn't know he did. Okay? I swear to you."  
Aaron watched him,  
"Really?"  
Robert stepped closer,  
"I didn't send him. I didn't..."  
He rubbed his face,  
"I wanna kill him."  
Aaron frowned then turned around,  
"No...No don't do that. He uh..."  
Aaron turned around and looked at Robert as he stood twisting his hands,  
"He told me you didn't love him."  
Robert met his eye,  
"He did?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Kinda feel bad for the guy. He told me you were still hung up...on me."  
Robert let out a breath,  
"Was he lying?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"You know he wasn't."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I felt sick seeing you two. Really...I hated it. Then I hated myself for hating it."  
Robert looked at him; almost too scared to say anything. Aaron rubbed his face,  
"Do you really love me?"  
Robert stepped closer,  
"You know I do."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Say it."  
Robert looked at him,  
"I...love you."  
"I love you too."  
Roberts face changed and he couldn't help the grin,  
"You do?"  
Aaron nodded and chewed his lip,  
"Yeah...yeah I do."  
Robert stepped closer and reached out; taking Aaron's hand in his own,  
"I love you Aaron. I never stopped. This...thing with Connor is just me trying to let you go."  
He looked away and shrugged,  
"Guess it didn't really work."  
Aaron swallowed and nodded; his eyes on their joined hands. He met Roberts eye and pulled him in; gripping his head as he kissed him. Robert felt all the tension in his body leave at once and he moaned as he kissed Aaron deeply. Aaron smiled against his lips then pulled away slowly,  
"Break up with him."  
Robert nodded,  
"I'll do it tonight. Kiss-kiss me again. Please. Please."  
Aaron nodded and kissed him again; gripping his shirt to pull him as close as possible.  
"Wait...wait."  
Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Not when you two are still..."  
Robert nodded,  
"Okay. Okay."  
He kissed him quickly and stepped back,  
"I'll go do it now. Don't change your mind."  
Aaron grinned,  
"I won't."  
Robert smiled at him and stepped back,  
"I'll be right back."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Robert grinned and left the pub; walking quickly back to his flat. He opened the door to find the place in silence,  
"Connor?"  
He looked around and found the place empty. He walked into the bedroom to find a note on the bed,

"Rob,  
Figured it went well so I made some calls and I'm going to meet some friends. Have fun. Wire me the money. See you around. C x"

Robert sat on the bed and rubbed his face; he grinned widely and fell back before grabbing his phone and calling Aaron.

Aaron looked at Robert and smiled; he lifted his hand up and wiped his mouth; wet from the kisses that started at the doorway downstairs and didn't end until Aaron had walked backwards and hit his leg on the bed.  
"Sorry."  
Aaron laughed; a sound that went through Robert like a jolt.  
"God damn you're so sexy when you do that."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert stormed over and kissed him again before pushing him back against the wall and pulling his shirt up and off. He attached his lips to Aaron neck and kissed him as his hands found the man’s wrists and pushed his arms above his head.  
"So...so..."  
He met his eyes and smiled,  
"Sexy."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Was he alright?"  
Robert stopped and glanced around,  
"Was...who alright?"  
Aaron looked at him and moved his hands slightly,  
"Connor."  
Robert arched an eyebrow,  
"You're...you're thinking about Connor right now?"  
He pressed himself against Aaron and kissed his lips gently,  
"Really?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Was he?"  
Robert nodded,  
"He was fine. He was gone actually...left me a note. Charming eh?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Were you sad? Are you...?"  
Robert let go of Aaron's wrists and his arms dropped down,  
"Why are you asking me this?"  
Aaron looked at him and smiled,  
"Say it again."  
Robert frowned,  
"Why?"  
Aaron pulled his belt; making him press against him once more,  
"Say it...again."  
Robert cupped his face and leant in until their noses almost touched,  
"I love you. Only you. Always...you."  
Aaron closed the gap and kissed him,  
"Say it more."  
"I love you. I love you. I love you."  
Aaron nodded and met Roberts eye,  
"Better get to it and show me how much then."  
Robert broke into a grin and kissed Aaron again; walking him to the bed and pushing him down onto it. The two men undressed themselves quickly and soon Robert was nestled between Aaron's legs; his lips pressing kisses to his throat as his fingers pressed against Aaron's hole,  
"Second drawer. Second drawer."  
Robert leant over and opened the drawer; reaching in to find a bottle of lube. He got to work quickly; not wanting to waste another moment. He kissed Aaron deeply as he pushed in, moans and gasps falling into one another's mouths as they found a rhythm and moved with one another. Aaron wrapped an arm around Roberts neck; kissing hi desperately and hitching his legs up higher as Roberts cock found that sweet spot over and over,  
"Say....one more time. One more time."  
Robert grunted as he thrust into him; pushing Aaron's hands above his head and attaching his lips to his throat,  
"Oh god Robert..."  
Robert whimpered slightly and thrust into Aaron hard;  
"Oh god I love you. I love you."  
Aaron nodded and arched his back as he felt his orgasm approaching. He gasped out the words as he shot his load across his stomach; he hadn't even touched himself,  
"Oh my god...I love you."  
Robert let go of his arms and thrust in to him desperately; panting heavily before thrusting fully into him and groaning as he came. He shuddered through the aftershocks of the orgasm and collapsed against Aaron,  
"Oh my god..."  
Aaron gasped for breath and let out a chuckle as he pushed his fingers through Roberts sweat drenched hair. Robert reached down and pulled himself out of the man before collapsing against him. He waited a minute and then looked up,  
"Tell me this is real."  
Aaron pushed his hand through his hair again,  
"It's real. I promise."  
Robert smiled and kissed his chest. Aaron grinned,  
"You gonna stay there all day?"  
Robert wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck,  
"Yes."  
Aaron smiled, a wave of affection coming over him as he held Robert closer; finally content that he was exactly where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Again...sorry about the ending I didn't know how to end it. And it's my first Conbert so I hope it's alright...yeah. Thanks for reading though :D


End file.
